In cold or moderately-cold climates throughout the world, there is a need for products that can quickly, safely and conveniently warm a person's bed at night. Existing products include electric blankets and heated mattress pads, which can present dangers in their use and require continuous maintenance. Many people are reluctant to use these products because of their safety and health concerns. The breakage of internal heating wires for example can make the use of these products dangerous for consumers, as it could lead to short circuits resulting in a fire or burn hazard. Additionally, these products which rest in close proximity to their users throughout the night may present additional health risks from the electromagnetic field generated by currents passing through the wires of the products.
Other bed warming products include stationary hot air devices which remain on throughout the night, generating noise which may disturb one's sleep as well as lacking portability for use on multiple beds. Still others, such as hand-held warming devices proposed in the past, often require assembly or removable attachments, which delay one's use, as well as lacking the efficient design configuration noted in this application.